


a mother's love

by playitagain



Series: a mother's love [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Acceptance, Coming Out, M/M, Molly is worried, Molly's POV, PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28899450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/playitagain/pseuds/playitagain
Summary: Molly stumbles upon her boys sharing a bed after a long day of training.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ron Weasley
Series: a mother's love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119764
Comments: 20
Kudos: 212





	a mother's love

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually working on a different rarry series from outsiders perspectives and the first is Molly, but I thought of this little idea and couldn't help myself so you'll have a few fics from Molly's pov.

The stairs creak under Molly’s feet as she trudges to the top floor. She can feel sleep pulling her, calling her like it so often does, lost to nights of her children waking her in her dreams. She rubs at her tired eyes, a sigh leaving her lips as she dreams about a full night of sleep knowing it is nowhere in sight. 

The door at the top of the stairs is closed. It usually is. Molly isn’t normally one to disturb, but the boys had gone right upstairs after auror training without even a speck of food and the worry was sitting so heavily in her stomach it was making her nauseous. The food had practically cooked itself after she thought about the boys after the war, so frail and thin. It had taken months for them to gain weight again and she wasn’t about to let such a thing ever happen to one of her children again.

She tries to keep the knock quiet. There isn’t noise on the other side of the door, but it isn’t unusual for a silencing charm or two to buzz around the house, nightmares still plaguing it’s residents nearly a year after the final battle. She has been known to put up a silencing spell or two herself on those nights that she can’t seem to keep the tears at bay. 

There is no answer to her knock, a frown tugging down her lips. She hesitates as she reaches for the door, debating whether she should even open it. The give of the knob indicates that the boys hadn’t even bothered locking the door and she decides that's an indication that she can come into the room, at least it’s indication to her worry stricken brain. 

“Ronnie, dear,” she whispers into the quiet room through the small crack she’s created as she pushes the door away from her. She can see a bit of light now, flickering from the tip of Ron’s wand. It’s only enough to splash shadows across the room, but she knows it’s enough to chase some of the nightmares away. It’s enough to find solace in the light when there is nothing else to focus on other than the thoughts plaguing you at night. 

The rustling catches her attention and she dares to peak her head inside the door, weary of her children’s need for privacy as they continue to heal from the war. She’s surprised to find the two boys curled up on Ron’s small bed, leaning against the wall. Harry is curled into Ron’s side, soft snores indicating that her disturbance hasn’t woken him yet. 

“Mum?” Ron’s voice draws her attention and she turns her gaze toward her son. The shadows across his features make him look tired, but she realizes with an ache in her heart that he always looks like that now. The tired and worn down look is something she’s gotten so used to seeing on her son’s face, always matching the boy sleeping soundly against his chest. 

“I wanted to see if you boys needed something to eat,” she whispers into the darkness. It’s a bit late to disturb the boys, but she had talked herself out of it a few times, Arthur’s voice of reason telling her not to disturb them. She hadn’t been able to stop herself after he made his way up to bed, the day wearing on him in a way it never used it. The weight of the war can be seen on everyone’s shoulders. 

“Oh,” he mutters and Molly watches his beautiful blue eyes glance at Harry. She sees the worry play on his features. She sees something else too and it shocks her for a moment, blinking as she glances between the two for a moment. “I don’t think Harry’s up for food.” Molly would be inclined to agree since he is still sleeping soundly, only shifting to press his face into Ron’s neck and it’s such an intimate gesture, one she feels like she is truly intruding on. 

“What about a drink?” There are no glasses littering the room so she can’t even imagine when the boys last had a cup of water to soothe their throats. 

“Yeah, actually,” Ron says and Molly watches the way his hand seems to move on it’s own as he rubs it across Harry’s arm in a soothing manner. “That would be brilliant.” He even sounds like he could use some water. 

“Why don’t you get ready for bed while I grab something,” she suggests. “Can’t sleep sitting up all night. Don’t want you to hurt your necks.” She barely catches Ron’s knod as she tugs the door closed behind her, nearly running into the tray of food she forgot about, hovering over the stairs. She shoos it away in front of her, placing it gingerly on the table as she move to grab two glasses of water. 

The image of her boys doesn’t leave her head though. The pair have been recovering slowly, memories of the early days drifting as realization sunk in heavily. She had barely seen the pair, hauled up in their room, a silencing spell the only indication that they were even home. It had taken the pair a few months to show themselves around the burrow for more than a moment, leaning on each other the best they could through everything. 

She figures that is when the pair of them got particularly close. The departure of one Hermione Granger to Australia only aiding in their need for each other in such a hard time of their lives. It all does make sense as she makes her way back up to the room. 

She doesn’t expect to be intruding when she pushes the door open again. It’s only a crack when she hears their voice whispered on the other side and with a single eye peeking through the crack she tudge her gaze away guiltily. 

“Come on, mate. I’ll help you with your shirt,” Ron’s voice is soft, gentle in a way that Molly has never heard before. She had only caught a glimpse of Ron doing just that and pulling the fabric over Harry’s head. Those green eyes were still closed, Molly could tell even in the darkness, and Harry had merely shifted his weight away from Ron to have the garment tugs over his head. 

The words whispered back are too quiet for Molly to catch through the door, but Ron has never been one for soft whispering and she’s surprised to hear the reply. “I know, mate. It was a bad one today,” Ron seems to agree with his statement and Molly wonders what happened at training today that’s made it so much worse than other days. She wishes she could ask, but she’s already intruding on a conversation she should not be part of.

The guilt has her knocking on the door before Ron can say anything else.The soft acknowledgement from her son has her pushing the door open slowly, surprised to find Ron tugging his own shirt off and tossing it aside. He grabs a lone shirt hanging on Harry’s empty cot to cover himself. 

“Thanks, mum,” Ron whispers, moving to grab the tray. The hand that shoots out from the bed catches his attention and Ron stops mid step, instead falling gently back into the mattress and allowing Harry to curl his hand around Ron’s, obviously already asleep again. 

“It’s not a problem, dear,” she smiles, placing the tray on the small desk. It’s close enough that Ron can grab the waters from the bed if they need them at night. 

It’s awkward for a moment as Molly stands across from him, glancing between the two. Molly can see the wheels turning, but Molly knows only one bed is slept in. She does the sheets every week and finds the cot perfectly made, still fresh from the wash each and every time. She just hadn’t realized until now that it wasn’t simply comfort between two best mates. This was something so much more and Molly doesn’t know how she didn’t realize sooner. It’s all really starting to make sense. 

“I’ll just-” Ron starts and Molly is a bit startled when he goes to stand, because Harry only grabs onto his wrist tighter and Ron bits his bottom lips nervously. Molly is about to interrupt, assure Ron that it is okay, but Harry’s green eyes are fluttering open and Molly can see tears in them, barely dancing in the flickering light from Ron’s wand. 

“Ron,” Harry’s voice is sleep ridden, tired and he doesn’t seem to notice that Molly is standing in the doorway now, fingers wrapped around the knod. 

“‘m just going to the loo, mate,” Ron reassures, watching as green eyes flutter closed. The fingers stay for only another moment and Molly realizes that Harry must be in worse shape than she imagined if he hasn’t noticed her in the room yet, always one to be hyper away of the room’s occupants. 

“Ron, dear,” she starts, reaching forward. Ron is much too tall now to hold properly and she finds her face pressed into his chest. “It’s okay, dear. I understand. It’s okay.” The words seem to ease the tension from his shoulders as he sinks into her hold, arms moving to hold her close, back arching so he can press his face into her neck, like he used to do when he was little and in need of comfort. 

The noise seems to have startled Harry, green eyes wild when he shoots up in bed. The wand between his fingers doesn’t deter Molly. It isn’t the first time since the war she’s had a wand in her face and she’s sure it won’t be the last. 

“Mrs. Weasley?” He looks tired, eyes narrowed in his need to correct his vision without his glass, which she assumes Ron removed earlier. “What are-?” The look he shares with Ron, now standing nervously next to her, indicates that he’s caught up, his gaze turning questioning. 

“Mate, mum just brought up some water,” Ron offers. Molly nods, smiling at the pair as Ron takes the seat next to him. It’s a tight squeeze in the small bed and Molly wonders how they’ve been sharing all this time. 

“Oh, thanks Mrs. Weasely.” He is tentative with his words, hesitant as he reaches for the water without even looking. Ron assists in the process, guiding his fingers to the glass so they can curl around the cold condensation. 

“No problem, dears. I’ll have breakfast ready before you head out for training. It isn’t good to skip meals,” she smiles, trying to act normal, like she hasn’t interrupted such an intimate moment between the boys even if she may be a bit happy that she did. She wants to make sure the boys know how much she loves them no matter what. “Now off you go to sleep. I love you boys.” 

She doesn’t like the shock that settles on Harry’s features and she vows to say it to him more. With a shuffle, she leans forward to press a kiss to Ron’s forehead. She pauses at Harry, gaze flicking to meet green eyes for reassurance. The small nods is all she needs to press her lips to his as well. She can see the tears glistening in his eyes and decides this is her time to excuse herself as her boys clearly need a moment. 

“Night, mum. Love you too,” Ron says on her way out. She pauses in the door with a flick of her wand, watching the look of shock on their faces when the bed grows to twice its size. It won’t hold forever, but the night and her acceptance is all they need right now. They can worry about a bigger bed later. 

She closes the door lightly behind her, a small smile on her lips as two voices filter through. 

“What just happened?” Harry asks. Molly can hear shuffling and can imagine they’re in a similar position as to the one she found them in earlier. 

“I think my mum just gave us her blessing,” Ron says in awe and Molly can’t help the way her heart flutters in her chest at his own happiness in his words, like the pair had been worried she wouldn’t accept them. She’s glad the two can relax a bit with her knowing even if it had been accidental. She is a bit disappointed they didn’t feel like they could tell her, but stores that away for later to analyze when she can’t sleep tonight. 

“Oh,” is the only reply she allows herself to hear as she heads down the stairs, wood creaking along the way. She figures that she has eavesdropped enough on the boys and they’ll come to her if they need her, especially now that she’s stumbled upon what the pair really means to each other. 

“Molly, honey.” The voice catches her attention, eyes still trained on the door at the top of the stairs. It seems a silencing charm is up now. She assumes the pair is talking about their tough day at training, something Molly isn’t sure they’ll ever share with her. That’s okay though because she knows they have each other. She knows they’ll always have each other. 

“I’m coming to bed now, Arthur,” she replies, turning to slip into the open door next to her. Arthur presses a kiss to her hair as he closes the door to the bedroom, leaving her to change into her night clothes.

“Are the boys okay?” Arthur asks. He says it like he knows she can’t resist checking on her children, because he knows she can’t. It doesn’t matter how much he assures Molly that they’re adults now. They will always be her children, Harry adopted into this family long ago when her sons stole a car and brough that skinny boy into her kitchen. 

“Yes, dear. They have each other,” she answers, accepting the kiss to her cheek before Arthur blows the light out, his mumbled reply pressed into the pillow as he falls back asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make my heart happy!
> 
> Find me on tumblr at [tumblr](https://playitaagain.tumblr.com/)


End file.
